


Your Skin Allows

by craple



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: ALL THE CUDDLES REALLY, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is an honest-to-god teddy bear. Except there is frottage involved. Tim is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skin Allows

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday, and i want cuddles <333

Tim wakes up at three in the morning with a very warm, very much naked Jason Todd sprawling all over his back, suffocating him with the weight of _half_ of his body around Tim's slender one.

His arms are tight around Tim's waist, not painfully so, but tight enough to make Tim feel like he's being hugged by an octopus, what with both of Jason's legs tangled around his own and Jason's hands splayed over his chest, his belly, rubbing all over Tim's everything and nuzzling the back of Tim's neck like the overgrown puppy Jason is.

Not that Tim is complaining, just. He's pretty sure Jason wasn't here, before, and none of his alarms are screaming the fuck out yet.

Tim is simply thinking of the many ways Jason has used to get in without being noticed, because if Jason can then others can too, and if it's the alarm then he'll have to rewrite a program in the morning, create a new one –

Jason's hips push forward, his crotch perfectly aligned to Tim's backside, and Tim. Stops. Hitches his breath and _mewls_ in surprise.

"Bastard, you're not really asleep aren't you?" he accuses, gritting his teeth and forcing his thighs closed to hide the beginning of a problem between his legs, to no avail. Jason simply spreads them open again with his very strong, very – uhm, _nice_ thigh – pushes them flush against Tim's Problem. Capitalised and everything.

"'Course not," Jason mumbles against his skin. "But Kory and Roy probably are, though, so you'll have to be quiet."

That's when Tim notices another warmth source plastered across his front; all soft curves and bare firm breasts, plus a third foot that is neither Jason's nor Tim's sneaking between their calves.

_How did they even get in here_ , Tim wants to ask, but knows that's never going to get a reply. He asks, instead, "What are you guys even doing here?" and listens to Jason's quiet chuckle as he nibbles around Tim's earlobe.

"I miss you," is all he says, then proceeds to attack Tim's neck with his tongue and teeth before promptly falling asleep after he's got Tim nearly begging for his cock.

When Dick finds them in the morning, all curled up around each other like that, he beams happily and decides to join in their cuddle-pile-fest, only to have Jason and Roy and Kory throwing him out of the window.

They return to their previous position on the bed, snuggling the shit out of him, until Tim is too comfortable to care about Dick's possible death.

He doesn't find himself complaining.

(Especially when he finds that Damian doesn't stop complaining, but, whatever, Dick can deal.)


End file.
